


Let's talk about that kiss

by Btryx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, No Smut, Post-Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Romance, Second Kiss, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: "So... how much do you remember exactly?"-----------Just some post New Earth fluff with Rose and the Doctor.





	Let's talk about that kiss

"So... how much do you remember exactly?" asked the Doctor reluctantly. He was standing by the consol, pushing random levels and pressing buttons. He really liked pressing buttons this time around.

Rose was sitting on the jump seat, reading some book from the 22th century, but she looked up at the question. She smiled slightly, and walked over the Doctor.

"Uhh you know... kinda everything I guess. I mean... I remember kissing you." she said bluntly, and the Doctor looked up from the consol, meeting her eyes. He had that funny look on his face, like he had on New Earth after that kiss. "I mean I know it wasn't me, because it was Cassandra who actually made me do it, but still. I remember." He nodded slowly, as if he was absorbing the information, he probably already knew.

"Right! Yes! Of course, of course you remember! I mean it wasn't something your human brain should ever experience, but yeah it's possible for you to remember. It was excepted. I mean you're brilliant Rose Tyler absolutely brilliant, been telling you that for some time now. Well, since I know you. Well, not exactly since then, 'cause I kinda called you stupid this one time. Well, two times, but it doesn't matter because I was just saying that because I'm rude and anyway it was an..."

"Doctor you're rambling!" Rose interrupted, but there was a wide smile on her face, tongue peeking between her teeth. The Doctor suddenly felt his hearts beating more rapidly in his chest. God, he loved that smile! His eyes zeroed on her tongue at the edge of her mouth for a few seconds, than he quickly looked up, only to find her staring at him with a curious expression, mixed with wonder.

...Ups.

The Doctor looked away, clearing his throat. "Anyway I just wanted to ask if you have any headache or anything? Like I said, your brain wasn't really planned for two people. Especially when one of them is thousands of years old, like Cassandra. Centuries of memories, that's really unhealthy, so I wanted to make sure you're ok." he said. Looking back at Rose, he was pleased to see another smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you Doctor but I'm fine. No, really." she added, when the Doctor looked unconvinced.

"It doesn't hurt at all. I'm just tired." At that, Rose saw the Doctor's eyes soften.

"That's understandable. You should rest Rose. You had a rough day." he said gently.

"It wasn't exactly easy for you either. I mean, I wasn't the only one who got possessed."

"Time Lord, Rose." said the Doctor on his 'I have superior biology and I never get sick or drunk' voice. "I'm perfectly fine. Not even tired." he grinned.

"Alright then. Good night." answered Rose as she started to walk away.

"Rose, wait!" yelled the Doctor, and Rose turned around, looking suprised.

"Wha'?"

"...Look Rose" started the Doctor quietly. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"What? Why? Today wasn't your fault."

"It kind of was." Rose looked like she wanted to interrupt so he quickly continued. "No listen, it wasn't fair. What happened today. I mean that kiss... you wasn't in control of your body and she made you do it, like you said. And you remember her doing it." he couldn't help but feel guily as he recalled that kiss on Satellite Five. He did the same thing that Cassandra did. He kissed her, when she wasn't in her right mind, he knew she wouldn't even be able to remember. Well, it was to save her life but still. That could've been arranged some other way. Like... by any touch. But he couldn't exactly tell her about that could he? It wasn't safe. "And I'm sorry you had to go through that Rose, I really do. I should have realized something was going on sooner, I shouldn't have let her... I'm sorry." He looked at Rose with a sincere expression, letting her know, that he was serious. "You shouldn't kiss anyone unless you really want to."

Rose stared deeply in his eyes, and took a reluctant step towards him. Then another and another, and then she was right in front of him. "You're right." she said. "I shouldn't." And then, she was kissing him.

Rose Tyler was kissing him. He was kissing Rose Tyler, and blimey it felt good! Much better than the one with Cassandra. This kiss was tender, and sweet, full of love, and trust, and he kissed her back, not taking any more than she was willing to give. She reached up, threading her fingers through his new hair, and he cupped her cheeks gently, before they pulled apart slightly, but still only inches from each others mouth. Rose smiled at him shyly, as if afraid that he'll push her away, and he smiled back.

"Is this ok?" asked Rose

"Fantastic." he murmured back, and Rose grinned.

He brought his lips closer to hers, and Rose closed the gap. When they parted again, the Doctor knew, that kissing Rose Tyler was his new favorite thing in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just passed my foreign language exam (english) , and I'm so happy right now, that I had to write something happy and fluffy for once :D  
> Hope you liked it. Tell me in the comments.


End file.
